Grace Makiguchi
Saki Grace Makiguchi is from Vaniville Town in the Kalos region. She's the mother of Serena Makiguchi and is now living with her in Kiloude City, Kalos. Background Around 5 years before the start of the story, Serena was taken from Grace's home by the Tekiyoku to be used for scientific experiments. This lasted continuously for the next 5 years. This started after Lysandre recruited more people to join the Tekiyoku other than just Team Rocket and Team Flare during the year before. They had an idea that since the Tekiyoku had all this power and were taxing the citizens, a division of them should find a citizen, preferably a young person, to use for experiments that needed a human subject in order to get advancements in medicines, new powers, etc. In return for this, the Tekiyoku would pay the human's family a large amount of money every two weeks, an amount that would guarantee the ability to pay the taxes and have plenty left over. They arrived at Kalos and came across Serena, who was 13 at the time, by herself at a park, not playing with other people. After calming her down, they asked her where she stayed. She led them to Grace's house, mainly from being threatened if she didn't. Grace was shocked and demanded to know what was going on. This is when Dr. Zager explained everything about his plan. He said that the experiments wouldn't take any more than 2 months. Upon offering the incentive to pay Grace a very large amount of money (even after the experiment was over), he also said that if Grace didn't allow this, the Tekiyoku would double the taxes for her and her daughter. Grace pondered this for a long time, saying that it has been a struggle lately to keep up with the regular taxes, but was hesitant to risk her daughter's safety and was about to refuse. Serena stopped Grace boldly, saying that she'll do it. Grace asked why. The daughter explained that she was tired of seeing Grace suffer and that this would help them out. She said that it was only 2 months and that she would feel useful, since other children don't really play with her. Grace still wasn't about to allow this, but the daughter was persistent and demanded that Grace allow this. Grace eventually hesitantly accepted, telling her daughter to stay safe, and harshly telling the Tekiyoku people that if anything bad happens to her daughter, she would become their worst nightmare. They kindly reassured Grace that her daughter would be safe, and that this would be a huge step forward for science and medicine. The daughter packed her things and left with the Tekiyoku people. Before that 2 months was over, as another condition to letting the Tekiyoku perform these experiments on Grace's daughter, the Tekiyoku relocated Grace to Kiloude City in Kalos after Serena was taken away. Grace was in a decent house and still had a job, but they lied to her about Serena knowing where she was being relocated to. This was mainly done to prevent Serena from contacting Grace in the event that she ran away or something. The two months had been passed, but unfortunately, Serena still hasn't returned home. Grace was worried sick about her daughter. Upon asking Tekiyoku members that roamed through the city about her daughter, all they would say is that "the experiments are gonna take much longer than expected". Grace deeply wanted her daughter home. Character Present Grace never gave up on Serena. She patiently waited. 5 years total had passed. On Year 1 of the story, on Sunday, July 29th, there was a knock on her door. It was her long-lost daughter, Serena. She was brought there by Ash, Alain, and Dawn. They explained what happened and Serena's memory slowly started coming back. Grace was truly grateful. From here, Serena stayed with Grace in her house to reconnect and be a family again. Personality Grace is certainly not a neglectful mother. She wasn't going to let Serena go with the Tekiyoku at first, but Serena deeply persisted that it was probably best that she goes. The whole time she was gone, Grace never gave up on her and fiercely asked anyone who may have a connection with the Tekiyoku where her daughter was. She's a loving, kind mother who was joyous at seeing her long-lost daughter return. It's clear that she raised a nice daughter who keeps her heart in the right place, even with all that she went through. She even helped to remind Serena of things she forgot because of the experiments, such as the rest of her name. Trivia Naming * Her first name, Saki, is her Japanese name in the anime. This might come from two different Japanese forms of the word saki, which means "bloom" and "ahead". It may also come from kishu, which means "rider", a reference to how, in the anime and other media, she's a retired Rhyhorn racer. * Her middle name, Grace, is her name in the English dub of the anime. It comes from the word "race", again referencing her Rhyhorn racing days. * Her last name ties to why it was given to Serena. It's Makiguchi, the surname of Serena's Japanese voice actress, Miyaki Makiguchi. General * Her birthday, June 2nd, was chosen by Nocturnal Jay. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters